The adjustable wrench of the prior art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,694 comprises two jaws at the front end of the wrench having a shrinking opening for easy access to a screwed part in a tight space.
The adjustable wrench cited above of the prior art can be inserted into a limited space wherein a screwed part is located. However, there are two disadvantages. One is that the engagement between the jaws and the screwed part is usually partial, which is risky to a user and may damage the screwed part. The other is that the slide rod of the movable jaw may bulge out too much, therefore hindering the rotation of the wrench around the screwed part.
Further, the adjustable wrench disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,610 by the same inventor has a specially designed percentage ratio of the outer width between the jaws to the clip size, wherein the jaws are better engaged with a screwed part in a limited space. But the angular rage per twist is still too small for efficient operation.